


[Podfic of] but the only thing i know is that i've never known someone like you

by Flowerparrish



Category: The House in the Cerulean Sea - T. J. Klune
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, after the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Linus finds out how perfect the fireplace in the master bedroom is on cold winter nights.
Relationships: Linus Baker/Arthur Parnassus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] but the only thing i know is that i've never known someone like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricPurple89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/gifts), [Kh530](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/gifts).
  * Inspired by [but the only thing i know is that i've never known someone like you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389564) by [ElectricPurple89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89). 



> For Steph, for writing this beautiful masterpiece, and Sam, for encouraging me in recording and editing it.

**Audio Length:** 00:04:36

**Listen & Download:** [ Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_5eQRGR6h7PEsd56QafdRSGQ8zOMoieu/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
